Brick Wall
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick is evil and he hates Blossom, but at the same time, he doesn't. BrickxBlossomdrabble. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Brick smiled to himself as he walked home from school. It was such a beautiful day, and with nobody around to see him, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys could easily let himself enjoy the comforts of nature. The sky was deep color of blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight that could ruin the wide, open view. Not to mention, there was clean, fresh air. Apparently, all the other villains of Townsville had decided to take the day off and let the town rest for a change. Brick thought it was a fair trade. After all, the villains were citizens, too. Although, Brick was sure that an annoying prank phone call was being made.

He then caught a view of Blossom Utonium soaring through the sky as if she were a bird that didn't have any wings. She wasn't flying too fast or too slow. Blossom was just graceful, or that's what Brick thought, at least. He thought that everything she did took a lot of grace and style. Maybe that's what made Blossom a worthy opponent when they were fighting each other. Yet, it was amazing how Brick could still hate her very existence so much. It made his crimson eyes burn with hatred.

Then, he remembered to breathe, and he was okay, again. Brick felt himself go numb when he realized that he was staring at Blossom in a trance, but still, he could not bring himself to look away from the sky. Brick couldn't help, but wonder if he got under Blossom's skin the same way, even just a little bit. He worked hard to make sure that she knew that he was the better counterpart. Even when he was beating the living daylights out of her, for whatever reason, she would never give up or give in to anything he did or said. Brick smiled at that.

Her confidence was both appealing and amusing. Brick secretly hoped that Townsville would stay appreciative of their heroines, because one day, what if Blossom decided she was sick of being a superhero? That was a thought, and Brick could only wish that it would come true. He wouldn't mind showing her the ropes of being evil, and Townsville would be theirs for the taking. If only Blossom would realize that being good was too boring and there wasn't any fun in it.

That's when Brick decided to fly straight up in the air and punch Blossom right in the stomach. He didn't exactly know why he did it, but he was evil. He didn't really need to have a reason. Blossom let out a soft moan. When she looked to see who her attacker was, all she could do was look at Brick in shock, as if he had never hit her before.

Brick felt something wrong in the pit of his stomach. Did he feel _guilty _for hitting _Blossom_, **the leader of the Powerpuff Girls**? That thought made his spinal cord shiver. Maybe he just had a bad lunch today. Yeah, that was it.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked, rolling her pink eyes.

"Nobody owns the sky, Blossom. I can do whatever I want. That includes causing a little damage on that pretty body of yours. Or would you rather I get my brothers and destroy Townsville?" Brick said, smirking viciously at his counterpart.

"I would prefer it if you fell off the face of the Earth and never came back." Blossom replied, glaring at Brick with furious eyes.

"You're hot when you're mad." Brick compliment, smoothly.

Blossom blinked, puzzled. She shook her head and looked away from Brick. "I'm in the mood to fight with anybody today, okay? I was actually enjoying myself for once, and then you come along and ruin it."

"Blossom, don't you realize that it's my sworn duty to make your life miserable? You can't have a good day when I'm around." Brick stated, smiling with every bone in his body. "I'm a monster and proud of it, babe." He quickly threw another swing at her in her stomach.

Blossom punched his jaw upwards, twisted his wrist, and flung him away from her. She flew away from him as fast as she could, but Brick easily caught up to her. The fought each other for about twenty minutes until both were out of breath. With several bruises on her midsection, Blossom clutched it as Brick coughed uncontrollably. Both of them had finally set foot on the concrete ground, weakly.

"I'm going home." Blossom told Brick, with anger in her tone. "Thanks for ruining my day." She flew back up in the air, and was soon out of sight.

Brick just grunted in pain, but still smirked, when his job was finished. To make Blossom cry was what he made for and Brick was always overflowing with joy when he knew that he had been the cause of those, pretty tears on her peach-colored cheeks. It was so easy for him to hate Blossom. He was glad that she hated him right back.

He hated her because:

**Brick was made to destroy her.**

That was his purpose in life. It was what kept him breathing every morning when he woke up. Every single day he looked forward to fighting with Blossom. But honestly, Brick didn't have any other choice.

**She always managed to escape when he was two hits away from killing her.**

Brick didn't know why or how that kept happening, but it was seriously annoying as heck. Most of the time, Blossom didn't need her sisters to help, either. Somehow, every time when Blossom looked scared of him, there was just something deep down inside of him that made him stop, as if his conscience was telling that he didn't want to hurt Blossom. Wtf?

**Blossom was the only person in the world that could ever make him feel weak.**

Even when he was a kid, she had a way of making him feel helpless with just a simple kiss on the cheek. That memory made Brick's heart beat fast and he couldn't control it. With just a simple touch, the 

leader of the Rowdyruff Boys could be feeling all sorts of emotions shoot through him like lightening in a storm.

**Whenever he was with Blossom, Brick actually felt like he was meant for more than just causing mayhem and destruction.**

And it was a lie. There was nothing more to him, and the whole world knew it. But, Blossom always made poor Brick think that he wasn't as evil like everybody thought. Brick even believed that maybe it was possible that he had a heart that could easily be ripped out. Brick could feel like himself, but that could be taken away from him, because he knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way.

**Blossom never noticed him, anyway.**

She was always to busy falling in love with the heroic, popular guys at school. Not that Brick cared much, but he would never have a chance with Blossom. That's just the way it was with her. When she wasn't saving the town with her sisters, she was too busy to even notice that Brick existed.

**She didn't have a breaking point.**

He always punched her in the gut, a thousand times if her sisters never showed up to save her, but Blossom wouldn't cry or show any sign of weariness, unless fear counted. Even if she was afraid, though, she would just let herself be beaten to death. And, for what? The sake of Townsville. It wasn't because she had too much pride inside of her heart; it was because she had a sense of heroism that never ended. Blossom had guts; Brick had to give her credit for that.

**She never acted on her own selfish thoughts.**

She seriously spent too much time thinking about other people. Heck, even when she decided to act like a criminal, it was because Blossom wanted to get a nice present for the Professor. It was pathetic, Brick thought, because then she just told the truth about it and ended up in the slammer. What person in their right mind would do such a dumb thing? Blossom just wanted to make her creator happy, and then the town gives her grief about it. How fair was that? It's not like she stole something from herself like the rest of the world would have done.

**Because ten years from now, she'll still be the same heroine that he hates in the first.**

Blossom would never change for anybody, and Brick knew it better than anyone else in the world. She would always be strong, kind, selfless, and well, annoying. That was also why Brick was forced by his creation to be the same person.

**Brick realized that he was in love with Blossom.**

Of course, he loved her. Brick had always loved her and that would somehow never change. Blossom had a way of making himself feel like he more than just a villain. He could pretend that he was capable of feeling something else than just hate. But, Brick knew that every time he felt safe 

enough to breathe it was all because of Blossom. Not to mention, she would just laugh in his face if she ever found out about the way he felt.

**In the end, they could never be together.**

Blossom was good and Brick was evil. Nothing would ever change that, because that balance could never be tipped. The entire world was in their way, so it would never happen. No matter how much he loved her, and if she felt the same way, they weren't meant to be.

XXX

The very next day, Blossom heard the door bell ring, but when she went to answer the front door, there was nobody there. She looked down at the door mate and saw two roses lying there in front of her. She picked them up and noticed a tiny little card that read:_ My love for you is a wall that can never be broken. Corny. I know. I'm doing this for you, Pinky._

Blossom smiled to herself, looking up from the card, wondering who had sent the flowers. It was nice and she liked that somebody had been thinking about her. _Maybe if I didn't already love Brick, I'd try to track this guy down. _Blossom mused, sighing sadly. It wasn't her fault that Brick was such an adorable jerk that she found herself loving more and more with each punch to the gut.

She decided to take a walk in the park. It was a Saturday, and she would like to have some time to herself, before anybody decided to attack Townsville with some evil plot. Blossom sat down on a wooden bench, and kept looking at her two flowers.

"A wall that can never be broken," She said, reading the card again. "A brick wall," Blossom thought. "Brick," Blossom exclaimed, while her cheeks went as red as her bow. How ridiculous, though. It was so stupid of her to think that, because Brick hated her with a passion, and would never do something like this. It couldn't be him who sent her these flowers, could it?

She couldn't think about that any further, now that she saw Mojo Robo making the town a complete mess as the Rowdyruff Boys helped. It was impossible for it to be Brick.

But it was him.


End file.
